Being Here
by redbanker
Summary: What I would have liked to have seen happen during the party scene in the pilot. This is Oliver and Thea bonding, NO INCEST. So this one you can all read and review.


**Being Here**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This is what I would have like to have seen during the party scene where Ollie and Thea have their argument. No incest just Oliver/Thea bonding.

* * *

Thea turns to walk away to leave him the way he left her, but Oliver won't, can't let that happen. He loves her too much, she's always been his person, the person he needed above all others, so he grabs her arm yanking her back around, "Wait." He says holding up a hand to ward offer her pending words, "Please, Thea." And Oliver can see her softening willing to listen.

Looking around the crowded room Oliver motions with his head still holding her arm but much gentler and begins to guide her out into the hallway, grateful that she comes willingly.

As the door shuts behind them the music is muffled at last and Oliver continues to guide Thea over to a bench placed against the wall.

He can tell Thea's getting impatient with him, so Oliver takes a breath and plunges in. "I'm sorry," He says taking her hand and looking her in the eyes. "I'm out of practice."

"Out of practice with what?" Thea asks looking confused but less angry and impatient.

"Talking." Oliver admits giving her a wry smile. "It's been a long time since I've had a real conversation, it's harder than I thought it would be." He admits.

"Oh." Thea says answering his smile with a small one of her own.

"Okay." Oliver continues taking another breath. "_**Look first, you have never been and could never be a disappointment to me."**_ He stresses every word needing her to believe him.

"Ollie." Thea interrupts lowering her eyes and shaking her head in obvious disbelief.

"No, damn it Thea, look at me." Oliver states firmly lifting her chin up forcing her to meet his eyes. "Don't you know how much I love you, how much I missed you, Thea…" Oliver trails off needing to get his thoughts together. "You're the reason I stayed alive, why I couldn't give up, knowing you were here alone, Thea it kept me going."

Oliver cups her cheeks with both hands wiping away the tears that are now falling from her eyes.

"I missed you so much." Thea whispers closing her eyes as Oliver pulls her to him, cradling her in his arms and letting her be safe for the first time in five years.

Oliver kisses her head as she clings to him. He knows it's almost 10pm, he knows what he had planned for Adam Hunt tonight, but right now he doesn't care.

Thea's always been the most important person in Oliver's world and nothing can change that, not even his promise to his father. And right now Thea obviously needs him, so Adam Hunt be damned he's not going to let her down.

"Come on." He says quietly standing but keeping her wrapped tightly in his arms. "What do you say we go home. I've been dreaming about ice cream for five years, so let's go see how many different flavors we can eat before we get sick. What do you say?"

Thea snorts into his chest then tilts her head to look up, keeping both arms wrapped around Ollie's' middle. "Ice cream sounds great." She says giving Oliver a genuine if sad smile. "I won't fix everything though, you know that right?" She buries her head back into his chest letting him guide her to where they're going.

"I know." Oliver replies kissing the top of her head. "We've got a lot of catching up to do, there's a lot I have to tell you, but tonight let's just eat some damn ice cream."

Thea doesn't even try to contain the laughter that bursts out at Ollie's statement and it's so beautiful to hear that Oliver can't help but smile.

Oliver pauses at the door to the party and sticks his head in and summons Diggle, who was just inside, to join them with a jerk of his head. "We're heading out Dig." Oliver says easily palming Diggle the drugs he'd taken off Thea earlier to the man.

"Yes, sir. I'll get the car." Diggle answers giving Oliver a nod of respect before heading to the exit.

Oliver grins as he sees Diggle subtly throw the drugs in the trash can as he exits the building.

"Nice." Thea says softly her head still on his chest.

"What?" Oliver asks looking down and giving her a kiss on the forehead, just because he can.

I'm not a fucking idiot, Ollie." Thea says raising her eyebrow and tilting her head in the direction Diggle went.

"I know." Oliver replies feeling his own laughter bubbling up inside him. God, he loves her.

Oliver sees Diggle pull up with the car and he can't resist the impulse to grab Thea's waist and pulls her into a bear hug that lifts her feed off the floor and spins them around. He cherishes every second of her laughter in his ears and her body held tightly in his arms.

He puts her down easily and throws an arm around her shoulder because he can't lose contact with her not completely and pulls her into the car, nodding to Diggle as he does.

Diggle closes the door before walking around the car and getting in the driver's seat. "Home, sir?" He asks turning on the car.

"Home, Dig." Oliver answers pulling Thea close before closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the seat. "Home." He says one more time with a sigh.

His plans will still be there later and Adam Hunt will still pay for his crimes, just not tonight.


End file.
